


The Black Cat Ten

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Qian Kun, Cat Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Human Qian Kun, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He didn't know him, but he suddenly appeared inside his bathtub!it's weird. He even said that he was a cat.(Or, an excuse for writing a smut with our favorite pairing Ten/Kun)*Also crossposted onWattpad
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Black Cat Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's another smut by me  
> English is not my native language  
> Please excuse me for the mistakes!

He panted as he ran out of breath from running in the rain. He bends down as he takes shelter on the bus stop, he sat down on the bench on the shelter.

“It’s bad luck.” He muttered in disbelief, as he stabilized his breath from all the run he did.

It’s not like he was in bad shape, he was perfect in top shape like usual. he hates the way raindrops falling down on his body, it hurts. Like the shock kind you’d feel when your elbow hitting something blunt.

The weather forecast said it wouldn’t rain until it’s night. Why it’s raining now? it’s weird. His eyes catching a black creature walking towards him. he looked down to find a black cat with a red ribbon on its neck. It was a cute sight; he pitied the creature as the body was wet from the rain.

“What are you doing here, kitty?”

He asked the cat as he picked it up so, he can study the cat’s expression more. The cat had a bored expression on, he grinned at the weird expression. Should he adopt the cat? It’s not like there is anybody to stop him.

“Should I bring you with me, kitty?”

He murmured as he studied the cute cat with a smile on his lips, the cat meowed at his question like it was answering his question. He was taken aback by the cat’s sound, _did the cat understood me?_

Kun shake his head, decided to not think it too much, the cat wouldn’t understand me. it’s probably a coincidence.

+++

Thankfully, the rain stopped before it was too dark, his body already shivering from the cold wind. It would be wise if he walked more faster to his house.

Before he could forget about the cat, he picked up it, and ran to his house with the cat in his arms. He was afraid that the cat would scratches his arms, he sighed in relief as the cat was staying calm in his arms. It seems like this cat was too peaceful for an ordinary cat.

But he didn’t pay any mind to it, his mind was occupied by the thought of resting on his own bed, bathing with hot water. The thought was a paradise for his heavily wet body.

He finally arrived to in front of his house, it was a record for his run. The cat immediately hopped down from his arms as it sensed that he was slowing down in front of his house.

Kun pulled out the key from his pocket, he fumbles with it, his hand already become freezing cold from the rain. As he struggles with the key, finally he opened the door, the cat trailing behind him.

He shutters the door quickly as the cat walked into the house, his was unbearable in his current state, he can feel himself will pass out the moment he come into the house.

Kun come into the bathroom, filling the bath with hot water and let his body soaked in the hot water, letting the cold seeped away from his body. He was feeling content with the hot water, his eyes were blinking rapidly, trying to make his drowsiness go away. He can let himself dozing off in the bath, it would probably make himself sick.

Then suddenly there is a meow beside the bath he was occupying. Kun turned his head toward the sound, he didn’t realize that the cat already come inside to the bathroom with him. _it was weird_.

“Hello, when did you come here kitty?”

He cooed to the cat. And the cat unexpectedly jumped to the bath he was occupying. He let out a shriek as the cat jumped in.

Kun was confused by the cat’s behavior, usually cat didn’t like water, even more so when it was a bath. He didn’t expect that to happen.

Then, the cat didn’t emerge from the water, but a man emerged from the water where the cat jumped in. his eyes was widening from the man’s appearance.

He let out a scream, “Who are you? Where’s the cat?!”

The man pushed back his wet hair, his eyes narrowed at Kun, then he let out a laugh. Kun was taken aback by the loud laugh. He didn’t understand, what’s the funny thing from all of this.

“Oh, baby, I’m the cat.”

The man purred at Kun, he come closer to him. He immediately stood up from the bath while pulling the draining plug. He put the towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom not minding the stranger. It was ridiculous, there’s no way a cat could turn to be a human. He must be imagining all of these weird things.

It must be only his imagination, there’s no way it’s real.

He wore his sleeping clothes and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes wanting to sleep all of these away. He must be too tired until he was imagining strange things happening around him, like a naked man with a red ribbon on his neck inside his bath.

_WAIT._

A red ribbon on his neck?

His trains of thought were stopped by that thought. It wasn’t possible, it must be an illusion created by his mind. He’s not that desperate to imagine a cat as a handsome man.

He immediately opened his eyes, he let out a scream as he saw the man with a towel on top of him. he throws off the man from him.

The man shut off his ear as he crouched from the loud sound Kun let out. he let out a whine like cat, probably his ears were hurting from his screaming; thought Kun.

“What are you doing here?!”

Kun asked the man aggressively, as backed away from the man’s touch.

The man still had the nerve to smirk at him, even though he’s still pained by the last scream Kun let out. Kun scoffed at the man’s attempt to hide the hurt expression.

“Baby, why are you so cold to me? didn’t you love me?”

The man asked at Kun, with a hurt expression. As he put his hand on his chest, trying to signify his hurt to Kun.

Kun didn’t have any sympathy for the man, he was terrified as he suddenly found a stranger inside his own house. he didn’t even invite him inside; it would be different if he did.

“Babe?”

“Who are you calling babe? I don’t even know you.”

He coldly stated to the man, suddenly the man disappeared, leaving a towel on the floor. He didn’t expect that under the towel there is a cat. The cat he brings home from the bus shelter, completed with the red ribbon on its neck.

He eyed the cat, rapidly blinked his eyes. He can’t believe his eyes, the cat is here, and it was standing on the previous spot where the man standing.

The cat meowed pitifully at Kun, like it was telling him something. Maybe the man isn’t lying after all, but it was quite scary for him. he didn’t expect to bring a man inside his house instead of a normal cat.

Then the man appeared once again, in the spot where the cat was previously. Kun was shocked to seeing it directly with his own eyes.

“Do you believe me now?”

Kun nodded at the man wordlessly, he was speechless by the transformation he was seeing. It was quite stupefying.

“That’s good then,”

Without realizing it, the man already approaching Kun, with his face close to Kun. His face is inching closer, Kun can feel the man’s hot breath fanning on his face.

“Ten.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my name, what’s yours?”

“Kun.”

As he let out his name out from his lips, Ten pressing his own lips against him. He can feel Ten bit his lower lip, demand that he let Ten access his mouth.

Kun obediently opened his mouth, letting Ten’s tongue exploring his mouth. Drool trickling down from his lips, as they kissed passionately.

As Ten breaks away from the heated kiss, he takes a deep breath as he takes off Kun’s clothes. Letting his hands roams from his navel to chest, once a while pinching the hardened nipples.

Kun arch his back from the touch, he let out a moan, as Ten continue to play with his nipples flicked and twisted it. he sucked his nipple while playing with the other, he groaned at the wet sensation Ten gave.

Suddenly, Ten stopped and put his three fingers in front of his mouth, ordering him.

“Suck it.”

Obediently Kun opened his mouth, he put Ten’s fingers in his mouth licking it, wetting his fingers properly. He let out a surprised moan, as Ten jerked him off harshly.

“A-Ah!”

Ten pulled his fingers from his mouth as he moaned, he looked at Kun’s appearance, he already looking like a mess, a puddle of pleasure.

Slowly Ten pushed his index finger inside of Kun, distracting Kun with a kiss, until the third finger. He crooked his fingers deep inside Kun so fast and watched Kun suddenly jerked from the sensation he felt. Ten smirked as he saw Kun’s expression.

“Wha—Ah!” he moaned, louder this time.

Ten was fascinated by the sight Kun arching his back and throwing his head against the bed. He kept doing it. he pressed his finger to the spot and watched Kun froze on the spot. Trembling fingers trying to reach Ten’s finger to stop the pleasure or to enhance it. Ten didn’t know and chose to draw circle on it, making Kun thrashed against him.

“Te—Ten, ah! Please!” he said, voice hoarse and wavering, “Please no more, sensitive—”

“A—ah!” Kun came with a scream

Ten watched in awe as Kun spurted out ropes of thick white substance to his stomach. Body spasming ever now and then. Ten notice how Kun’s legs trembled trying to hook himself to Ten’s waist.

He watched Kun took a minute to calm himself down. He covered his arms in embarrassment, he can saw Kun breathing harshly through his mouth, with some tears trailing down from his eyes.

Kun looked so fucked and he loved it.

“How could you?”

He asked to Ten, as he covered his eyes with his hands, he still breathing harshly through his mouth. Ten cooed at Kun in his embarrassing state.

“Oh baby, I can’t resist you looked so delicate, I want to ravish you.”

He whispered, as he sucked the skin on Kun’s neck, leaving bruises on the skin.

Kun diverted his gaze from Ten, he can’t believe all the things he was saying. It’s incredulous for him. without waiting any longer, Ten put his wet tip of dick on Kun’s hole.

Then he slides his hips forward and sink as far as he can, while leaning close Kun’s lips and pressed their lips in heated kiss.

Ten tightened his hand on Kun’s hips, they break away from each other for air

Ten leave a kiss to Kun’s chest and spread Kun’s legs a little wider, then take a hold of Kun’s hips, leaving kisses on Kun’s thighs before he rolls his hips into him.

Kun’s mouth opened to let out a breathy moan, Ten increased his pace, thrusting into Kun vigorously chasing his own release, making Kun’s neglected dick bouncing with precum sputtering.

His head thrown back and soft “Oh’s” spilling from his swollen lips, every time Ten thrusting himself to him, Kun can felt himself close and Ten also can feel himself close, with each thrust, the pace become more irregular.

Then Ten pressed their bodies closer, with Ten painting Kun’s inside with white and Kun sputtering his and Ten abdomen with white.

Kun’s body immediately goes slack, as the last bit of his energy was seeping out. he didn’t want to sleep, but his heavy eyes say something else. It didn’t help that Ten told him, “Sleep Kun, I’ll be here.”

He immediately closed his eyes and drifted to the dreamland.

+++

When he woke up, he didn’t expect his body to aching this much. It even hurt to stood up from his bed. He didn’t expect it.

He looked around for Ten, he didn’t find him, he even called out his name, but there’s no response. Kun was disappointed, he concluded that maybe Ten is just his imagination.

But there wouldn’t be that vivid memory if all of it was imagination. He shook his head; he can’t let himself feeling down just because Ten isn’t real.

He still calling out for Ten, he didn’t expect to be hearing a meow. He looked down and found the cat with a red ribbon on its neck.

It meowed at him, Kun figured that maybe the cat is hungry.

“Are you hungry, kitty?”

He cooed as he exited his bedroom, he put down the cat to searching for a bowl. Pouring milk on the bowl and put the bowl down on the floor.

As Kun put down the bowl, the cat meowed at him.

Kun not realizing that the cat is wearing a weird expression on its face, doing his daily life task as usual. not realizing that Ten is real and the black cat is Ten.

The cat meowed at Kun once again.

Kun patted the cat, ruffled its fur and decided to name the cat,

“Hmm, maybe I’ll name you Ten! The Black Cat Ten. Isn’t that nice?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
